


breakfast

by sssammich



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Complete, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssammich/pseuds/sssammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naya and Heather eat cereal together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breakfast

  
Naya and Heather are sitting by the crafts table watching the other gleeks rehearse one of their routines before filming it.    
  
"Nay."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"What's your favorite cereal?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Your favorite cereal."   
  
"Where'd that question come from?"   
  
"I don't know. Just asking."   
  
Naya purses her lips in thought looking out while Heather's blue eyes focuses on them. When she's figured it out, Naya turns to look at her.   
  
"Frosted flakes. It makes the milk taste sweet afterwards."   
  
Heather nods, smiling.   
  
"What about you?"   
  
"Cocoa Puffs. It makes the milk taste like chocolate afterwards," she says, mirroring the other girl's response.    
  
The two of them laugh a little at the silliness of it all before they get called up to perform.    
  
The next morning, Naya walks into her trailer to find Heather with a makeshift table in front of the seating area. On the table are two bowls.   
  
"What's this?" she asks even as she approaches the blonde girl.   
  
"I just, um," Heather starts, "I wanted to have breakfast with you." Naya's heart melts a little as she hears the shyness in the blonde's voice.    
  
"What're we having for breakfast?"   
  
Heather pulls two boxes from under the table and retrieves. One Cocoa Puffs, the other, Frosted Flakes.    
  
Naya smiles and reaches for her Frosted Flakes. "Any milk?"   
  
Heather beams brightly and takes the small jug of milk from the same spot she got the cereal.    
  
Naya pours the milk in her bowl with the golden flakes making a crackling noise. The blonde does the same with her chocolate-flavored cereal. Naya pauses for a second, realizing something's missing. But before she can voice anything, Heather's pulled out a spoon identical to hers.    
  
She takes it from the blonde's grasp and smiles brightly, appreciating the gesture, the cereal, and the company. She digs her spoon in the bowl of cereal and pulls up a healthy serving of the golden flakes to her mouth. Heather watches her with a small smile on her face.    
  
It's only when she starts chewing that Heather digs in to her own bowl of cereal.    
  
They sit in a very comfortable, enjoyable silence eating their cereal like little children. When they're both done, the milk in their breakfast has turned sweet. Heather eyes her actions and follows her lead when Naya takes the bowl and starts drinking out of it.    
  
They finish at the same time, both sporting milk mustaches. Naya wipes hers off, from habit, but Heather doesn't do anything to it, merely takes her box of cereal and starts pouring more into her bowl. Naya chuckles, amused at how silly her co-star looks.   
  
"Thanks for breakfast, Heather."   
  
The blonde responds with an 'mmhmm', focusing on her food. Naya rolls her eyes, wanting to get the other girl's attention.   
  
"Heather."   
  
"Yeah?" she says, not looking.   
  
"Heather." Finally, the girl does look. Naya smiles and leans forward, softly kisses her on the lips, getting some of the milk mustache left on her lips. Naya pulls away, but keeps her face close. She smiles.    
  
"I said, thanks for breakfast. That was nice."   
  
"Anytime."   
  
Naya's smile widens before her attention goes back to kissing the blonde in front of her. When they break apart, she taps the blonde on her nose. "You're right, the milk does taste like chocolate."


End file.
